The Gift
by Precious15
Summary: In a world where fire bending is just a story and a new nation seeks allies, what will happen when becoming allies isn't all they want.


**Chapter One: The Dinner Party**

**KATARA POV**

"Invaders!" shouted Sokka.

All I could do was roll my eyes. My stupid brother always had to assume the worst in people. I was sitting to the left of my father in a building used for official meetings of the Water Tribe, surrounded by the other officials. We were in a circle around the warm fire. It was night and living in the South Pole was cold enough as it was, but oddly enough I found it comforting.

"Sokka, they're just trying to become our allies. Being wealthy and powerful is not enough. They need trade to become a successful and prosperous people. We must welcome them." That was father, always the old and wise leader of the tribe.

The Fire Nation, as they called themselves, were a new tribe just north west of our little ice island. They were rich and full of strong strapping men and soldiers, so I heard. This made them a force to be reckoned with. With lots of money, resources, people, a large and dangerous army, all they needed was someone to trade with and become allies.

Though I do find it odd that they would want a little city, with only enough food for everyone to just survive, and a small army that took all the men from their families. We are weak, we need them, but they don't need us. To put it bluntly, it is suspicious.

"Father, why would they want us as friends? We have nothing to offer them." I said

Everyone cast curious glances at one another. There was Pakku, the martial arts instructor for our soldiers. He also taught me to fight so I could defend myself, should all the men be away. Bato, second in command to my father, they were also best friends. Grandmother, Pakku's wife, and the city priestess. And Kai, he invented all sorts of gadgets, weapons, and knick knacks, he was also the town drunk. In total there were 6 officials, I was too young to be a "legal" official, but everyone encouraged me to come to the meetings and give my thoughts. I am the daughter of the chief after all.

"You must take your leap of faith, children. I gather from Fire Lord Ozai's letter that he seems like a very fair and wise ruler. He said he will send his eldest, Prince Zuko, as his ambassador. They seek friendship. We will simply have a dinner party to welcome and introduce them. After a week they will depart. Simple. Of course I cannot let them come without a majority vote, so come now. All in favor of welcoming Prince Zuko and the fire nation into our home, raise your right arm.

3 arms went up. Father's, Bato's, and grandmothers.

"All opposed, raise your left arm." Again another 3 went up. Sokka's, Pakku's, and Kai's. They all looked to me. I wasn't allowed to vote unless there was a tie. Though their reason for coming is suspect we must give them a chance, right? Slowly I raised my right arm which earned me a glare from my brother, a sigh from my grandfather, and Kai decided it was time to speak his mind, which he never failed to do.

"Absolutely ridiculous! We'll all perish, there is gossip among the people! The Fire Nation possesses 'the gift'. That is why they are so powerful, a nation run out of fear! The worst kind." He said this as he wailed his arms about in a funny way. What was 'the gift'?

"HA! What a bunch of lies." Sokka argued. "Those fumes are finally getting to your head."

"I oppose these strangers coming to our lands as much as you, but I will not use silly stories as my reason." Pakku's chilly voice echoed.

"Those are just camp fire stories to frighten the children to behave, you coon" Bato barked with laughter.

"The gift?" my voice was barely audible but everyone heard in the close proximity. All looked my way, and I blushed feeling foolish, no one answered for some time. Finally grandmother spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"The gift, my dear, starts with a story…."

"Here we go." Groaned Sokka.

"A long time ago there lived a wondering man. He was kind and brave and gave a helping hand where ever he went. One day during his journey's he came upon three men doing awful things to a woman. Angered by the cruelty of these men, and saddened for the woman, he tried to stop them. It was to no avail and sadly he was badly injured and surely would die. After the men finished what they come for the woman crawled over to the man and tried to help him in return for his help. She started praying to the Gods for mercy. One God had seen the whole ordeal and wanted to reward the man. The Sun God. Not only did he revive the man but he also gave him a single drop of sun, this drop gave him to power to control the suns flame. With his ability to bend fire and heat he went about his life saving as many as he could. He gained great respect and loyalty. He married and had many children. When the children were older he soon realized the Sun God had blessed his children with the gift. And his grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and so on. Eventually it just became a story, but some believe there are people out there who possess the gift but think it a curse. Now mothers just tell their children to "go to bed or the bad men with hands aflame with come punish you", just a fairy tale my dearest."

I looked down at my adjoined hands which rested on my thighs. _The power to control an element._ Wow.

"That seems more like beautiful thing, not a scary one." I said looking up to meet Kai's eyes. He glared at me, mouth opening, breathing in, ready to retort but my father cut him off.

"With power comes corruption. But that story is exactly that, a story. Now that we've a majority vote the matter is settled. They will be here in 3 days' time. And I don't want to hear another word about it. You all must put on your best clothes and personalities." My father rose and everyone followed. "Meeting adjourned".

Shortly after I exited the hut Channary was at my side asking many questions.

"Well are _they _coming? When will they be here? Surely your father opposed suspicious outsiders visiting. Did you get to vote on the matter? Oh! By the way I have your schedule for the week. Tomorrow, Sunday, you will have prays with your gran-gran, fighting lessons with Pakku, cooking, cleaning, sewing, baking, and baby care lessons with Nanako. Also don't forget-"

"I'm sure you'll remind me." I cut her off. Though feeling a little mean about it I looked down at her with a little smile. Channary is my personal assistant… I guess. But she is also my friend. Channary is a small girl with dull brown hair pulled into a round bun. She is 21 but still has the spirit of a child, always talking, never likes to be alone. Really she was amazing, just a little energetic at times.

She smiled back and took the hint.

"Yes, the Fire Nation will be visiting the Water Tribe in 3 days-"

"3 DAYS! That is not nearly enough time to get everything ready! The floors must be scrubbed, dishes washes, beds made, food prepared. This is a very prestigious honor!" As she kept going on about all the house work to be done I was in my own world, wondering what these strangers would be like. Nice, foolish, conceited? In all honesty I can't wait to meet them. I walked back my house in silence with Cannery chirping at my side. I looked up to see the waxing crescent moon high in the sky, surrounded by stars. And looking at the moon, nothing frightened me. Not the Fire Nation, not my lesson exams, not my father in a foul mood, nothing. I felt _strong_.

3 Days Later

The floors were scrubbed, dishes washed, beds made, and food prepared. They would be staying in the palace with my family and I, but _everyone _in the city cleaned and organized the inside and outside of their houses meticulously. As if all wanted to impress these new comers. They would be arriving shortly and father wanted all to look their best.

Channary had picked out a dark blue gown that went all the way to the floor with a lace back and sleeves that went down a little past my elbows. It had a "v" neck and for shoes black leather boots that went up to my knees. She arranged my hair in a large bun, as I had long hair, with strands coming out in front of my ears. And diamond earrings my father got my mother while away in the Earth Kingdom. It all came together when Channary gently placed my mother's necklace around my throat. I instinctively put two fingers on it, feeling the smooth jewel.

"You do look your best, your father will be pleased. Channary was right thiscwas the nicest, and only, dress I owned, all of it imported from the Earth Kingdom. She smiled at me in the small mirror atop my vanity. My room was relatively large. My bed on the left wall my vanity straight in front of it with the curtain to my closet to the right of the vanity. A balcony straight ahead of the doors to the hallway, and a fire place in the corner with a little table and cushions.

Of course my bed and most of my clothes were blue, but everything else was different shades of white or gray. There was a light knock on my door, Channary opened it and spoke softly with a servant. She waved and closed the door, then turned back to me.

"You ready." Her big smile didn't hide her nervousness from me, but I was nervous as well. I nodded and stood up 5'8" tall. Next to the door, on a coat rack, was my nicest robe to shelter me from the cold. It was all white and went all the way down to my feet, on the floor, with fur lining it the whole way around my neck to the ground. After she helped me into it she tied the sash.

"Come now, Miss Katara. We must go welcome our guests."

She opened the door and gestured for me to walk out first, I did and turned left, continuing down the hall with Cannery quickening to catch up. We reached the stairs and I had to hold onto the rail because my robe unbalanced me. Safely we reached the bottom. I opened the front door this time feeling obliged because Cannery opened the door for me. She hesitated as all the servants do when I try to help, but then she gave a nervous smile and strolled out. Walking down the three steps in front of my home we met up with my father and Sokka along with the rest of the officials. The whole village was here to greet them.

"Good afternoon, daughter. Are you ready to meet the prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Nervous, I suppose." I replied. I heard a grunt from behind my father and knew the source.

"Nothing to be nervous about. Probably some scrawny old guy waiting for his dad to die so he can take the throne." Sokka said, arms crossed and chest puffed out. I was about to retort when I heard the gate to the city opening. Large doors moving inward, pushing snow and making a loud thud when they locked into place. Standing only 50ft away were two Water Tribe soldiers, escorting them, two Fire Nation soldiers, and in between them all I assume was the prince.

They walked toward us at an even pace, all eyes trailing their every move. The Fire Nation Guards wore metal armor with sharp shoulder pads, and shoe tips. Their masks looked like skulls, it completely covered their faces. The top of the helmets producing red horns like the devil. The only way to tell that they were human was the vapor coming from the mouth pieces, their breathe conflicting with the cold air. They looked so different from our soldiers, who were covered in furs and the heads of beast they killed their first time hunting, as their helmets. In short the Fire Nation soldiers looked like death itself.

As they got closer I saw that the man in the middle was wearing the same armor except he had a golden insignia on his right breast plate and the same thing atop his helmet. A sign of royalty maybe? They came to a stop in front of us only 10ft away. The prince slowly removed his helmet and when he looked up gasps came from Sokka and Channarys mouths, and plenty from the crowd that could see I'm sure. For on the left side of his upper face all the way to his left ear, there was a terrible scar. His eye squinting more than it should and his ear shriveled. But that's not what I was focused on. I was looking at his jet black hair pulled into a topknot with a golden flame, like the ones on his armor, holding it all together. I was looking at his golden eyes, so captivating, I've never heard of such a thing as gold eyes. I was looking at the rising and falling of his broad chest, and the vapor from his noise as he exhaled resembling steam from pouring water on a fire. I was looking at his skin as pale as the moon. I was looking at how tall he was, probably at least 6'2". I was looking at a dangerous, beautiful, man.

He handed his helmet to the soldier on his right and stepped forward, not looking at anyone but my father. My father also stepped forward, then they firmly grabbed each other's forearms and shook. Metal on fur, fur on metal. These people were so different. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice.

"The Water Tribe welcomes you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." As soon as the words left his mouth every man slammed their right arms on the left side of their chests, created a chorus of thuds, as a sign of respect. Except for Sokka of course. They unlocked from each other. Then the prince spoke.

"We are very appreciative of your hospitality," his voice was deep and hoarse. Sokka grunted, but Zuko did not spare him a glance. However Bato glared at him openly.

"Come, dinner awaits." My father, Hakoda, smiled and gestured to the right, towards the dining hall. The council walked behind the Fire Nation guards, who walked behind their prince and our chief. All the people of the village trailing behind, only 100 or so.

The dining hall was a large hut able to fit all the people of the tribe at once. Two soldiers saluted my father and opened the double doors. Inside all the tables had white clothes on top of them and candles burning, with purple flowers in between, far enough apart as not to burn. All the way in the back was one long table with a lace cloth on it and the nicest china in the village. Channary, who was in charge of it all, even broke out the only crystal wine glasses. The council, chief and prince advanced towards the luxurious table, everyone else finding seats.

Once we reached the space between the council table and the rest we came to halt.

"Please let me introduce you to our village council, Prince Zuko." Hakoda said loudly for all to hear. He gave a curt nod as a response. Hakoda walked Zuko to the middle of the space and began with Sokka. _Oh gosh, oh gosh. I have to be introduced? I never thought we'd actually exchange words, he's just so intimidating. Pull yourself together, Katara. You're the daughter of the chief of the Water Tribe. Nothing scares you._ But even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't it true.

"Katara!" I snapped my head up and saw everyone was staring at me. Great.

"Good God, woman. Stop day dreaming for once, dad called your name 3 times – "anger rising in my belly for being scolded by my idiot brother made me cut him off.

"At least I don't get scared from baby saber tooth tigers, you little –"

"Enough, Katara. Don't let your temper get the best of you. Not tonight." My father's gaze had me hanging my head in shame.

"Sorry" I mumbled, then stepped towards the prince. Then Channary came bouncing happily.

"Wait, miss. It must be awfully hot in that robe, let me take it for you." It was quite toasty, so I nodded my head and undid the tie, shrugged it off as she took it away. I took the final steps toward the prince, and stood in front of him. I looked up at him, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes widen a fraction. No, a trick of the light.

"Uh, hi." I waved my hand slightly. _Uh, hi. REALLY, KATARA! _He smirked a little, silently laughing.

"Hi." He said. "It's nice to meet you." I was sure I was blushing, but I could always blame it on the cold.

"Yea. Uh I mean that is it's nice to meet you too – not that I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't. You're very nice to meet, wait that sounds wrong. Oh, God. I'm going to stop talking." I looked at the ground not wanting to look in his eyes and walked to the right of the table, and waited for everyone else to be introduced.

In the middle sat my father to his right, Bato, Sokka, and then gran-gran. On his left Prince Zuko, me, Pakku, and Kai. How humiliating, I have to sit next to the person I embarrassed myself in front of, all evening. Ugh.

"Let us eat!" my father's voice rang out among the people. And at that moment the servants came bustling in with all the food Channary had had prepared for this event. She was very excited. Though none of the guessed ever said to her face that they enjoyed it all, she always took pride in knowing everything was perfect because of her uncanny abilities to organize and create spectacular parties. She was also very good at regular things like scheduling, cleaning, getting everything that needed to be done. She was head of household in addition to my personal maid. We don't really have many servants in the Water Tribe, seeing as there aren't many people to begin with.

Our food was placed in front of us on the beautiful white plates with blue waves painted on them. Basically everything "nice" here was imported from other nations as gifts to my father and the other soldiers. I rarely got to see these antiques. Even the dress I'm wearing is the only thing that I own that doesn't have fur from some creature.

For dinner we were served spiced tilapia, covered in seaweed sauce, with a side of oysters. Yes! Finally some real food. I'm so busy with all my lessons, I normally just eat jellyfish soup. Fast and easy to make so I can continue with my schedule. I picked up my fork and dug in, as did everyone else. But when I glanced to the right I saw Zuko wasn't eating. Only staring at all the people.

"I promise it won't bite." I whispered. He slowly turned his head toward me and smiled ever so slightly. Then picked up his for and took a bite. Then another. I went back to my food.

Dinner was fine and dandy. Nothing special, a few speeches about friendship and trust. The prince and I didn't say anything else the rest of the meal. I was too busy stuffing my face and he was too busy looking ominous and scary. But it was finally time to retire. We all said our good byes, except for me, I was too mortified from saying my hello. So I snuck off without a word.

After turning a corner I collided with a hard object and was about to fall when the same thing, I mean person, I hit, pulled me to their chest.

"Careful, wouldn't want you getting hurt." I knew that voice. So deep and raspy. I looked up to find Prince Zuko, staring down at me.

**Okay, so that is the first chapter. High fives all around. So you probably already noticed but this story is AU and the characters are a little bit OOC so that's that. Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Thank you. **

**Author**


End file.
